I'm Not an Angel
by cenarkogal02
Summary: When Haley Flair joined TNA she definitely didn't get what she bargained for. After being put into the biggest stable in the company, Fortune she gets involved in a forbidden relationship and suffers the consequences. What will happen to this rookie?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've had this idea in my head for a while so I decided to attempt a Fortune story. I only own Haley and Alicia. Please let me know what you think? Please? read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

****~Impact~**

"Before I slip out of this custom made Armani suit and into my wrestling gear I want AJ Styles to come out here and I know your back there AJ you have been avoiding me all day. Mr. TNA I'm giving you one more chance to walk down to this ring get down on your hands and knees and apologize. I'm going to give all you guys a chance. Bobby, Kazarian, Storm but tonight's AJ's night. Buddy, get your ass down here now." Ric Flair said as the crowd booed around him.

AJ Styles music hit causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

"I know I taught you the right way to get in the ring. Get in the ring little girl." Ric said as AJ looked at him with no expression on his face.

AJ got a microphone from Val and got into the ring and stared at Ric.

"You know what your looking at don't ya? Now you're all choked up and don't know what to say." Ric said as AJ laughed a little at him.

"Hold on a second you said I was avoiding you? Do you know why I was avoiding you? Because every time I saw you I wanted to beat the piss out of you and peel your head like an onion!" AJ said as the crowd cheered around him.

"But I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to let you get to me Ric."

"You see I tried to nurture you and bring you along that path of greatness. You see this path right here? Where ever I walk is greatness." Ric said as he pointed at the ring. "It's a path very few people get to walk. I tried to teach you how to be a man, how to be a champion, now I'm going to teach you about a thing called respect." Ric said as he slapped AJ. AJ countered and gave Flair shots left and right. He grabbed the microphone from off the canvas and looked down at his former mentor.

"You see Ric. I'm not letting you get to me. I went over your head this time. You want to talk about respect? Let's see how much you respect this." AJ said with a smile as he looked towards the ramp.

"What on Earth could he mean by that?" Mike Tenay asked.

"I don't know Mike." Taz said as Justice by Rev Theory hit making the crowd go silent.

A young blonde came walking down the ramp with a smile on her face. AJ held Ric up by his hair and looked at him with an evil smile.

The woman grabbed the microphone from AJ and looked down at Ric with a smile.

"You wouldn't know respect if it bit you in the ass. All you have done is use and abuse people your whole life. Frankly, DAD I'm tired of it." The woman said causing the crowd to cheer and Ric look at his daughter with a blank expression.

"Haley no..." Ric said causing his daughter to smirk at him.

"No Dad. You've been telling AJ and the guys what to do for a year and they are tired of it. Hell all the TNA fans are tired of hearing your big mouth every week yammering on and on and on about being a god." Haley yelled as the crowd cheered even louder.

"You may be one of the best wrestlers of all time, but when you lose the respect of your fans, your students and even your family you have nothing. So until you start acting like my father again I don't want anything to do with you. So I have an announcement. Haley Flair is officially apart of Fortune." She said as she looked at AJ with a smile who returned it. AJ let go of Ric's hair and he fell to the ring with a thud. Haley threw her microphone at him and AJ held her arm up.

The crowd booed as Hernandez came running down the ramp attacking AJ. Haley screamed and moved out of the way as Hernandez kept beating up AJ. AJ countered and attacked Ric once more throwing him to the outside. He threw up the Fortune sign as he threw Flair back into the ring. Hernandez met them and threw AJ back to the outside. AJ got back in and threw punches left and right busting Ric's head open. Hernandez attacked once more before the other members of Fortune finally made their way to the ring causing Flair and Hernandez to flee. James Storm and Robert Roode went to check on AJ while Kazarian checked on Haley who was staring at her father with a death glare.

"You'll get what's coming to you. Just you wait little girl" Ric said loud enough for the cameras to pick up as he slowly walked up the ramp.

Haley flipped him off as Kaz held her back.

**~Backstage~**

Haley heard a squeal as she rounded the corner to be met by her best friend who hugged her tightly.

"You were awesome out there!" Alicia said as she kept hugging Haley.

"Alicia can't… breathe…" Haley said as her friend released her with a smile.

"Where is Kinlee?" Haley asked.

"James took her when he and Bobby came to the back. I think I hear them now." Alicia said with a smile as her husband walked up carrying their three year old daughter on his back.

"Hey baby you guys did good out there." Alicia said as her husband bent down to kiss her. Kinlee held her arms up wanting her mom to pick her up. Alicia picked up her daughter who giggled.

"Did you have fun with uncle Bob and Daddy?" Alicia asked her daughter as Robert shot her glare.

"How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Robert." A voice said making the three turn around.

"Blame Traci. Speaking of there she is." Alicia said looking over Haley's shoulder.

Haley turned around to see Frankie Kazarian and his wife Traci Brooks kissing.

"That's disgusting." Haley said out loud and quickly put her hand over her mouth when she realized what she did.

"What was that?" James asked with a raised eyebrow as Haley looked at the floor.

"Nothing."

"Oh really? Sounds like someone's jealous." Robert said with a smile as Haley shot him a glare.

"Shut up Bob no one asked for your opinion." Haley said making Robert's facial expression change.

Haley turned around and watched as Frankie and Traci walked towards the curtain hand in hand and sighed.

"I'll talk to you guys later. I'm going to go check on my dad." Haley said as she quickly left her friends with stunned looks on their faces.

"What was that all about?" James asked his wife who picked up Kinlee.

"I have no idea but I will get to the bottom of it." Alicia replied as she walked to the parking deck.

**~Trainer's Office~**

"Hey Daddy." Haley said as she peeked around the doorway to see her father getting his head stitched up.

"Hey baby."

"I hope AJ didn't hurt you too bad and I didn't mean those things I said out there." Haley said as she sat down beside her father.

"I know you didn't baby. You did great out there. Now I know I have someone to take my place when I retire." Ric said with a smile as his daughter looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You retire? You're funny." Haley said with a laugh as they heard someone clear their throat.

She looked up to see Frankie standing there.

"Ric can I borrow Haley for a minute? I want to practice our promo for next week." Frankie said as Ric looked at him with a smile.

"Sure."

Haley hugged her dad and followed Frankie out the door. They walked for a little bit until they got to Frankie's dressing room.

"What the hell Frankie? Why did you do that in front of me?" Haley asked with a glare as Frankie looked down.

"Well you didn't want them to suspect anything did you?" He asked as Haley shook her head no. "She's going home so you have me all to yourself now." He said with a smirk as he pulled Haley closer.

Haley pulled away causing Frankie to look at her with a confused face.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you ever going to tell your wife about us?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2! Sorry it took me so long to get this up I had computer problems and work but here it is finally! lol. PLEASEEE review and let me know what you think! Thanks to the people who put it on faves and alerts! Enough of me.. read and review! :)**

**

* * *

**

"Haley, not this again." Frankie said with a groan as Haley pushed away from him.

"No Frankie. This has been going on way too damn long and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of having to sneak to your hotel room when I want to see you. I'm tired of lying to my family and friends and the thing that makes me sick is seeing you make out with your wife in front of me when you claim you don't love her anymore." Haley said without taking a breath. "I'm in love with you. Why? It beats the shit out of me but I can't keep doing this. It's either her or me. Take your pick." Haley said as she stormed out leaving Frankie stunned at her actions.

He sighed as he took his cell phone out of his back pocket and dialed a number.

"Traci, honey we need to talk."

**~Beer Money Dressing Room~**

"Did you catch up with Haley?" James asked as his wife stepped back into the room.

"No I didn't. Honey, I need to talk to you about something. Kinlee baby will you go with uncle Bob till Momma and Daddy finish talking. He's outside the door." Alicia said as she showed her daughter out the door. James looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I've been thinking. You've been wrestling for all the years we have been together and I've come to love it just as much as you do." Alicia said as her husband put his head in his hands.

"Alicia we had this discussion before. I don't want you wrestling. You've sacrificed enough by marrying me knowing what my job is. Since we've had Kinlee it's even harder when I have to leave for house shows and to go overseas. Plus I don't want you risking your life and body like that. The answer is no." James said as Alicia glared at him.

"It's my decision James. I want to get out there and prove that I can wrestle. I know I can do it. I'm here every week at TV tapings so it's not like I'm going to leave Kinlee for weeks at the time. Please let me at least train. With you as my trainer I know I'll be on top. If it doesn't work out I'll quit and I won't say anymore about it. Please?" Alicia asked with a pout as James shook his head.

"Alicia…"

"Fine! Have it your way you stubborn ass!" She yelled as she stormed out the door.

James groaned as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back in the room.

"Alright you drunk asshole get your hands off of me." She said as she tried to pull out of his grip as James laughed at her.

"I wasn't finished darlin'. I will train you on one condition." James said as he held his finger up.

"And what would that be my darling husband?" Alicia asked as she rolled her eyes.

"While we are training I'll talk to Dixie and you can be me and Bobby's valet. If the training doesn't work out that's what you will stay." James said as a smile formed across Alicia's face she jumped into her husbands arms and kissed his lips gently.

"Yo… get a room." A voice said making Alicia jump back down to the floor and fix her hair. The married couple looked over to see the smiling faces of AJ and Haley.

James smirked and walked out the door with AJ as Haley kept smiling at her friend.

"He said yes didn't he?" Haley asked as Robert put Kinlee back in the room and she crawled onto Haley's lap.

"Uh huh." Alicia replied with a smile as she packed up Kinlee's toys. "So where did you sneak off to earlier?" She added as Haley's facial expression changed.

"I went to see how my dad was doing. AJ beat him up pretty badly." Haley answered as Alicia looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Haley, you are my best friend and I feel like you hide everything from me. You sneak off to god knows where at all hours of the night, your jumpy, your always daydreaming and I have to know something. Answer honestly ok? Are you on drugs?" Alicia asked with a serious face as Haley laughed at her.

"I'm serious Haley I'm worried about you. Tell me what's going on."

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately. Relationship and career wise. Nothing to worry about." Haley answered as she put Kinlee down on the floor.

"Relationship wise?"

"Yeah I was seeing a guy for months and he couldn't get over his ex so I told him to choose." Haley said with a shrug as Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"What did he say?"

"I'm waiting for his answer." Haley said holding up her phone.

"Do I know this mystery guy?" Alicia asked.

"You could say that." Haley said looking at her phone to see that she had a text message from Frankie. "Alicia I think I'm about to get my answer. I'll talk to you later okay?" She said as she quickly got out of the chair.

"You better call me later!" Alicia yelled but Haley was long gone.

Alicia groaned in frustration as she saw her friend disappear around the corner.

**~Kazarian's Dressing Room~**

"You rang?" Haley asked rolling her eyes as Frankie walked over to her.

"Stop being a smartass. We need to talk."

Haley looked at him with a serious face as she sat down beside him.

"That line is never good." Haley said as Frankie looked down.

"I talked to Traci. I told her everything."

"You what?" Haley asked a bit taken back.

"Yeah. We're going to a lawyer on Monday to talk about a divorce." Frankie said as Haley still sat there shocked.

"How did she take it?"

"Well let's just say she wants to castrate me and kick your ass. I'm sure she's called Christy and told her everything by now so don't be shocked if you get a phone call from her. If you do I'll handle her." Frankie said as he grabbed a hold of Haley's hand.

"Are you happy now?" Frankie asked looking at Haley who was looking at the floor.

"I am but now I'm scared I'm going to get jumped backstage if not harassed. Lord knows what's going to happen when the dirt sheets get wind of this." Haley said as Frankie squeezed her hand.

"We'll get through it. We know the truth that's all that matters. As for getting jumped I'll be there. AJ, Bobby and James will be there. I got you covered baby don't worry about it." Frankie reassured Haley as she gave him a weak smile.

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise." Frankie said kissing her lips. "Come on lets go face them." Frankie said holding his hand out.

Haley took it and sighed as they walked out to face their friends and co-workers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 3! Thank you SOOOO much for all the reviews it means a lot! There probally won't be any updates for a couple days because I have to work this weekend so fair warning.. I'm not abandoning it if you don't see any updates quickly. enough of me.. read, REVIEW and enjoy! I only own Haley and Alicia.**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you James!" Alicia said throwing her towel down on the ring mat.

"What did I do now?"

"You know what you said!" Alicia said as she put her hands on her hips.

"No the hell I don't! What did I do?" James yelled as Alicia rolled her eyes at him.

"Asking me to have another baby that's what!" Alicia said as she grabbed a bottle of water and stomped her way to the back.

"What's wrong with that? You were happy as hell when you found out you were pregnant with Kinlee… why are you acting like this now?" James asked as his wife turned around and glared at him.

"You are just doing this so you don't have to train me! If you knock me up you are off the hook." Alicia said as she threw a towel at James.

James shook his head as his wife continued to glare at him.

"Are you done?"

"No! I'm sick of this James. It always has to be all about you never about me. Am I ever going to get to do the things that I want to do?" Alicia asked as James walked away from her. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" She added.

"Kiss my ass!"

"Screw you!"

"I guess I'm sleeping in the garage tonight." James said with a groan as he grabbed a t-shirt from his bag and slipped it on. He turned around to see Alicia standing there with a blank expression on her face.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before they ran into each others arms.

"I'm sorry." Alicia said as she buried her face in his neck.

"I know you are. It just upset me that you didn't want a bigger family. If you aren't ready that's fine with me." James said as Alicia looked at him with a smile.

"Let's get this over with then we'll talk about that okay?" Alicia said as James leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Y'all are seriously bipolar. First you are yelling so the whole locker room knows your business and now you're making out. If y'all aren't soul mates I don't know what y'all are." AJ said making the couple turn around.

Alicia laughed as James put her back on the ground.

"Well I'll let you guys talk. I'm going to go get Kinlee." Alicia said picking up her bag and walking out the door.

"Hey man did you hear?" AJ asked when he made sure Alicia was out of earshot.

"What?"

"Rumor backstage is Frankie has been cheating on Traci." AJ said as James looked at him with wide eyes.

"With who? Anyone we know?" James asked as AJ laughed a little.

"You can say that."

"Who is it?"

"Haley."

"What?" James asked surprised as AJ nodded.

"Yep. Christy is on the warpath since Traci is on the road. Let's just say if she sees Haley someone will be going to jail." AJ said as James shook his head. "Does Alicia know?" AJ added as James shook his head no.

"If she knows she's damn good at keeping a secret. I'm sure she'd let me in on that though." James said as AJ nodded.

"I can't believe Frankie would do that considering how long him and Traci were together. Do you know how long it's been going on?" James asked as AJ shrugged.

"Long enough apparently." AJ replied as James sat there shaking his head still in shock over what his friend told him.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" a voice asked causing the two men to jump. They looked up to see Alicia standing in the doorway with Kinlee on her hip and an angry expression.

"Now Alicia don't do anything stupid." James said jumping up as Alicia quickly stormed down the hall.

"I'm going to kill her!" Alicia screamed as James and AJ ran after her.

She rounded the corner and was met by Frankie and Haley who looked at Alicia as if she had gone crazy.

"James, hold her." Alicia said as she handed off Kinlee to James and stepped forward to slap Frankie.

"Have you lost your damn mind? You and Traci were together for years and you just throw it away!" Alicia said as Frankie looked at her with no emotion. "And you." Alicia added looking at her friend. "You knew this was wrong. You know his past. Why in the hell would you do something like this? Why would you break a marriage up?" She asked as tears started rolling down Haley's cheeks.

"It's not just my fault Alicia. I can't help it happened. I can't help me and Frankie fell in love. You don't think I feel bad? Now the whole locker room is going to hate me once this gets out. They won't blame Frankie. It'll be me that gets blamed. You don't think I feel bad? Walk a mile in my shoes." Haley said as Alicia stood there stunned by her words.

"That may be true Haley but I'm your best friend or at least I thought I was. Why didn't you tell me anything?" Alicia asked as Haley wiped her tears.

"Because I knew you would react this way. Like my mother instead of a friend. Newsflash Alicia I have a mother already I don't need to be lectured by you." Haley said as James took Kinlee back into the locker room because he knew a fight was about to start.

"I'm not going to try to be your mother Haley. I just want to know what's going on. That's all." Alicia said as Haley shook her head.

"Alicia you know everything already. I made the mistake of falling in love with a married man." Haley said as Frankie stepped back a little.

"Oh so I'm a mistake? I just broke it off with my wife for you and now I'm a mistake? Whatever." Frankie said as he walked off leaving Haley stunned.

"Damnit Frankie. I didn't mean it like that!" She yelled after him but he was long gone. "Fuck!" Haley yelled as she ran away from her.

"Well?" Alicia asked as Haley just stared at her.

"Not now Alicia." Haley said as she ran to the parking deck and got in the drivers seat of her car. She pulled out her cell phone, scrolled down her contacts till she found a number and pressed send.

She let out a breath as she waited on the person to answer.

"Hey Alex. I need to talk to you. I'll be there in a few okay? Bye." Haley said as she started her car up and left the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 4.. a little bit short but my muse wanted it this way... Don't worry the next chapter will be longer! Read, review and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Haley sighed as she pulled into the driveway. She got out of her car and slowly walked up the path that led to her good friend Alex Shelley's house.

She knocked on the door and smiled as Alex opened the door.

"Long time no see Miss. Naitch." Alex said smirking as he moved aside.

"Nice to see you too Baby Bear." Haley replied with a smile as she walked past him and into the house.

"How's the collarbone doing?" She asked as she sat down on the couch and he joined her.

"Better. It sucks being stuck inside. Only good thing that's came out of this is all the song writing I've gotten done." Alex said as Haley smiled.

"You'll have to sing them to me sometime."

Alex laughed and looked at the floor.

"So… What's going on? Why did you need to talk to me?" Alex asked.

"Well it's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere." Alex said with a grin as he looked down at his arm in a sling.

"Well you know how I've been seeing Frankie right?" Nicole asked as Alex's facial expressions changed.

"Yeah…"

"Well last night I gave him an ultimatum. Pick me or his wife." Haley explained as Alex sat there quietly.

"Well who did he choose?"

"Me. Him and Traci are going to see a divorce lawyer on Monday." Haley said as she took a breath.

"You should be happy what's wrong?" Alex asked as he noticed Haley's expression.

"I am but I don't know if I made the right decision."

"Do you love him?" Alex asked as Haley looked straight ahead refusing to look at Alex.

"Answer me Hal. Do you love him?"

"Yes. I think I do."

Alex shook his head.

"If you truly did you wouldn't be questioning it." Alex said as Haley finally looked up at him.

"So you think I'm making a mistake?"

"Haley, I can't make your decisions for you. You know what you were getting into when you started seeing him. You knew the consequences. If you think you can handle all the rumors go ahead. If you can't end it. Simple as that." Alex said as Haley glared at him a little.

"My name is already trashed. You think ending it will make it all go away?" Haley asked as Alex sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't say that Haley…"

"Then what are you trying to say Alex? Help me out here."

"When you stop being a bitch I will." Alex said causing Haley's eyes to widen.

"What did you just call me?"

"A bitch, which is exactly what you are acting like right now. All you have been thinking about is yourself. Did you happen to think about Traci? How she feels? How do you think Frankie feels? His reputation is trashed too not just you." Alex said as Haley looked down knowing what Alex said was right.

"Alex, why did I have to be stupid?" Haley said as she scooted closer to Alex and put her head on his chest.

"You're not stupid Haley. People make mistakes. It's apart of life. You can't help who you fall in love with. You know you southern girls… can't make the right decision until you make all the wrong ones." Alex said as he put his arm around her shoulder and Haley looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay Sweet Home Alabama." Haley said making Alex laugh.

"What can I say it makes a good point."

"Fuck it Alex let's get married. You're my best guy friend and it wouldn't start shit." Haley said with a laugh as Alex shook his head.

"No I'm serious. You know everything about me, my past, my family loves you. Lets do it."

"Go to bed Haley it's late." Alex said causing Haley to frown.

"Fine stubborn ass." Haley said as she pulled her shoes off and walked into Alex's bedroom.

Alex watched as she disappeared into the room and took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey. I thought I'd call you and tell you that Haley is here. She is okay just upset a little." Alex said.

"_Oh thank god. She just disappeared Alex." _Alicia said on the other end of the phone.

"I know. She does that a lot. When she runs it's always to me. Want to know what she did?"

"_What?"_

"Asked me to marry her because I was her best guy friend and knew her better than anyone."

"_What did you say?"_

"No of course. You know she doesn't like me like that Alicia." Alex said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"_But you love her."_

"Yeah she's my best friend…"

"_Alex, you know you love her as more than a friend. If you didn't you would've told her to hit the road a long time ago."_

"I care about her."

"_Alex, cut the bullshit. She is the only person allowed to call you 'Baby Bear'. When she does it you laugh and smile but if anyone else does it you bless them out. Come on admit it." _Alicia said in a teasing voice as Alex sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"_Tell her how you feel so she'll get away from Frankie. He is my friend but what he is doing to his wife isn't right. He has no right ruining Haley's reputation along the way."_

"I'll talk to her in a little bit Alicia. I'm going to go take some pain meds and take a nap." Alex said looking towards his bedroom.

"_Okay but remember what I said Alex. Tell her before it's too late." _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is chapter 5! Read, review and enjoy! I only own Haley, Alicia and Kinlee.**

**

* * *

**"Hey guys." Haley said as she walked into the knockouts locker room. She quickly stopped in her tracks as she saw how the other women were looking at her.

"You have a lot of nerve coming in here." Jamie (Velvet) said as Haley slowly sat her bag down on the bench.

"What are you talking about Jamie?" Haley asked as Jamie smiled a little and crossed her arms.

"Hmm I don't know home wrecker you tell me." Jamie said with a glare as Haley rolled her eyes at the woman in front of her.

"Jamie you have to remember I'm not the only guilty one here. So if you want to bitch at me you better bitch at Frankie too." Haley said as Jamie stepped back a bit.

"I knew you'd say that. Christy she's here!" Jamie yelled with a smirk as Haley's eyes widened.

"You didn't…"

"Oh I did. Good luck bitch!" Jamie yelled with a laugh as she walked out the door with Angelina and Madison behind her.

"Well hello Haley." A voice said from behind.

Haley slowly turned around to see Christy standing there with a glare on her face.

"Well if it isn't the Fortune slut." Christy said with a glare.

"Well if it isn't the Red Snapper." Haley said rolling her eyes. "By the way who told you my nickname? Only a few people are supposed to know!" She added as Christy was becoming more and more pissed off.

"Stop being a smartass. You know what you did."

"And that was? Only thing I'm guilty of is falling in love. Traci and Frankie were having problems way before I came into the picture, and don't say they didn't because I know that isn't so." Haley said as Christy stood there glaring.

"He should have told her and I shouldn't have let it keep happening. I made a mistake I admit it. Traci can fight her own battles. If she wants to beat my ass so bad tell her to come and face me like a woman. I admit I made a mistake and I'm sorry." Haley added as Christy just stood there.

"Traci and Frankie were together for seven years Haley. SEVEN! They were the one couple everyone thought was going to make it. Frankie has always been a ladies man everyone thought that Traci would be the one that would settle him down. She did until you came along and ruined everything." Christy said with a glare.

"Again, blaming it all on me. Everyone thinks they were the perfect couple but little did they know behind closed doors they fought like cats and dogs. Frankie got tired of Traci's bitching. Every time Frankie would talk to a woman she would accuse him of cheating. She is so fucking insecure that she took it out on him." Haley said as Christy just stared at her.

"You'll get what's coming to you little girl just you wait!" Christy said with a hiss as she walked away.

Haley let out a breath before tears started falling down her cheeks. She turned around only to be met by a chest and arms going around her.

"It's going to be okay." Frankie said as he held Haley tightly.

"No it's not Frankie. Everyone hates ME now. Not both of us just me." Haley said as she looked up at him.

"It'll all blow over soon enough." He said as Haley growled at him. "If she comes after you again you know where to find me." Frankie said as he looked down at Haley.

"So that means you forgive me?"

"For?"

"Saying we were a mistake and for kinda asking Alex to marry me." Haley said quickly and looked down.

"You what?" Frankie asked with a laugh.

"I was joking around with Alex and asked him to marry me. He said no." Haley said quickly. "It was a joke baby." She added as Frankie just stared at her.

Frankie pouted causing Haley to laugh.

"Fine. Frankie, After your divorce is finalized will you marry me?" She asked with a laugh as Frankie busted out laughing.

"I'd be honored." He answered with a laugh as he bent down and kissed her lips.

Alicia stood behind the columns and groaned when she saw the sight in front of her. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly scrolled to a number.

"What the hell? Why didn't you do what I told you to do?" Alicia hissed into the phone as she looked around and made sure she wasn't seen.

"_Not now Alicia."_

"No Alex. What I'm seeing right now is making me sick. Why didn't you tell her?" Alicia hissed.

"_I'm trying."_

"Obviously not enough. Alex, don't let me down." Alicia said as she hit the end button on her phone and growled as she walked back into the locker room and threw her bag.

"What's your problem?" James asked as his wife looked back at him with a glare.

"I mean what's wrong honey? How can I help?" James asked in a sarcastic voice as Alicia growled at him.

"Don't be a smartass." Alicia said as she picked up Kinlee's toys from the floor.

"Do you want me to be a dumbass then?" James said with a smirk as Alicia pointed at him.

"Watch it mister. I'm not in the mood."

"Haley and Frankie again?" James asked as Alicia nodded making James groan.

"Baby, you need to let Haley live her life and make her own choices. I know you don't want her to mess up but that's not for you to decide." James said as Alicia turned around and looked at him with a glare.

"James it's never going to last!"

"Just like us? Remember when we first got together people said we wouldn't last and here we are 9 years and still going strong. You never know they could be the ones getting married next. Leave it alone." James said.

"James there is a man that loves her who isn't married. He is better for her than Frankie will ever be."

"Says you. Haley is a grown up Alicia. She has a mother just be her friend." James added as Alicia shook her head.

"I am. By being her friend I'm trying to set her up with someone more stable."

"Who are you planning to set her up with?"

"Shelley?" Alicia said with a shrug as James busted out laughing.

"Shelley is stable? You're funny baby." James laughed as he took a sip of his beer.

"Oh and you are? You're drunk 24/7." Alicia said with her hands on her hips.

"I have to be married to you." James said under his breath as Alicia's eyes widened.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Alicia screamed.

"Shit…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is chapter 6.. Finally lol. Sorry it took so long for me to get it up I worked a lot last week, but anyways here it is! I only own Alicia, Haley and Kinlee. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"You ready?" Alicia asked Haley as she looked at Frankie who was talking to Robert and waiting for their spot.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I hate these spots though." Haley said as Frankie looked back and gave her a smile.

"Okay guys you're up." The stagehand said as he ushered Frankie and Beer Money through the curtain.

Haley sighed as she got up and looked at her best friend.

"Kick ass out there."

"Believe me I will." Haley said with an evil smirk causing her friend to raise an eyebrow at her.

Haley smiled and followed Frankie through the curtain as James stayed behind.

"Baby, I didn't mean what I said earlier I promise." James said as Alicia just stared at him and turned around and walked away.

"FUCK!" James said as he punched the wall and ran out to join his teammates.

**~Impact~**

Anderson immediately ducked out of the cage and headed to the back, leaving Sting and RVD alone to get beaten up by Immortals Matt Hardy, Abyss and Bully Ray.

Fortune's music hits and they come running out to even the odds. The men ran into the ring as Haley Flair stayed outside glaring at her Dad.

Immortal got the upper hand as Ric Flair locked the cage door with a smirk and Bully Ray whipped Sting with a chain as Hardy hit the Side Effect on James Storm.

Ray choked Storm out with the chain as Hardy repeatedly drilled Kazarian in the head busting him open in the process. Haley screamed and tried to climb the cage as Hardy smirked at her and laid Kazarian out with a Twist of Hate.

Hardy then gave a Twist Of Hate to Robert Roode Roode as Abyss choke slammed Kazarian. Bubba walked over to him and looked over at Haley who was screaming and crying and ground the chain into Kazarian's face.

"You fat ass bastard! Are you that jealous of him? Leave him the fuck alone!" Haley screamed loud enough so the cameras picked it up. "I'll beat your ass you no good son of a bitch!" She added as she began to climb the cage more.

"You want some of this little girl? Bring it!" Bubba yelled as Haley slipped off her shoe and threw her shoe over the cage hitting him over the top of the head.

He looked at her dumbfounded as she sat on the side of the cage and smiled at him.

"That's for breaking Randy Orton's foot you fat ass son of a bitch!" Haley yelled as the crowd went nuts around them.

The crowd cheered even louder as Christopher Daniels breached his ROH contract by coming out of the crowd climbing the cage and wiping Immortal out with a flying bodypress from the top of the cage.

The television crew cut to commercial as Haley climbed the cage and rushed to Kazarian's side. She quickly checked on James and Robert and glared at Bubba Ray who was slowly making his way back up the ramp with Immortal in toe.

"We're going to get you little girl. Just you wait." Ric said as Haley flipped him off.

"We'll see." She said as she helped Frankie to his feet.

**~Immortal Locker Room after commercial break~**

A replay of the brawl that happened moments before played as Immortal looked at the television in disgust.

"Who in the hell just got involved in our business? He is nothing but a 140 pound loser. And that daughter of mine, ha. She is a disgrace to the Flair name! She is a no good tramp. Just like her mother!" Ric yelled as the others laughed and then started yelling about the things they were going to do to team Fortune at Lockdown.

**~Fortune Locker Room~**

We then go to the Fortune locker room where medics were tending to the stars. Haley sat close to Kazarian as James Storm's wife Alicia was sitting beside him rubbing his arm.

"I'm not going to let Immortal put out AJ Styles, then go out bragging about it. Next time there is blood on my hands it will be Bully Ray's." Christopher Daniels said as Kazarian got up and walked towards the camera.

"We're all willing to sacrifice for AJ Styles. Tonight I sacrificed my blood. AJ will be out indefinitely, but we know our boy Daniels will back us up." Kazarian said as he hit Daniels gently on the chest. He went back down and sat beside Haley who grabbed onto his hand and held it tightly.

"The blood on my hands is what TNA was built on. All of us in this room right here built TNA from the ground up. Immortal is out of their minds if they think they're going to run.

**~end of segment~**

"That was great guys." The camera man said as he packed up his equipment and left the backstage area.

Alicia quickly left James' side and rushed to Robert's causing everyone to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Bobby, are you okay?" Alicia said as she grabbed a hold of his arm and moved his hair away from his forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine go check on your husband." Bobby said as the rest just stared at them.

"My husband can kiss my southern ass." Alicia said as she shot a glare towards James.

"Alicia I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me? Blood? You pissed me off and I said something I didn't mean. I love you." James said as Alicia stood up from her place beside Robert.

"You told me you had to stay drunk to be married to me. Even if you just said it because you were pissed off that was still a shitty thing to say to someone. I've took your shit for nine years James. I am sick of it!" She yelled as the others just sat there.

"I picked a great time to come back didn't I?" Chris said as Alicia gave him a death glare.

"Shut up Chris." James said as he looked at his wife who was still glaring at him. "So you're sick of me huh?" He asked as she nodded her head. "Okay, if you are that sick of me lets get divorced!" He yelled causing Alicia's facial expression to change.

"What?" She asked with a blank expression.

"If I make you that damn miserable let's get a divorce. I love you but if you aren't happy I can't make you stay with me." James said as the others slowly filed out of the locker room leaving the married couple alone.

"Why a divorce James? Why not a separation?"

"Because we all know you'll say it's all my fault and you've done nothing wrong and you have nothing to fix. So why not just end it. Get it over with." James said as tears started falling down Alicia's cheeks.

"So you don't want to attempt to fix it? You just want to end it just like that? What about Kinlee?" Alicia asked as James got his jacket.

"Alicia, I want us to work trust me, but with how things are going it just isn't anymore. As for Kinlee we'll figure something out." James said as Alicia ran out of the locker room in tears.

"Alicia, are you okay?" a voice asked causing her to turn around. She looked back to see the concerned face of Robert.

"No I'm not." She said as the tears started falling harder and he pulled her into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here is chapter 7! I wanted to have this up last week but this site was having problems.. so here it is! Read and Review pleasee!**

* * *

"Hey guys have you heard anything from Alicia?" Haley asked the small camera crew as they were doing a photo shoot.

"Nope nothing since the big blow out." Lee said without taking his eyes off his camera.

Haley sighed and turned around only to be met by the chest of Chris Sabin.

"Sorry alien trunks." Haley said as Chris rolled his eyes.

"You and Alicia are never going to let me live that down are you?" Chris asked as Haley shook her head no.

"What are you doing here Chris? I'm shocked tranny let you out of her sights for two seconds." Haley said with a smirk as he shook his head.

"Shut up. I have you know I'm here to give you a present."

"Oh really now?" Haley asked with a grin as Chris smiled from ear to ear.

"Uh huh. Come on out bro." Chris said as he looked behind him and Alex walked out from behind him with a smile on his face.

"Guess who's back?" Alex said with a grin as Haley squealed and jumped in his arms.

"Are you back for good?" Haley asked pulling away from him.

"Yep. I have a match at the pay per view. We have a photo shoot to do then I'm going to go train. Want to go with us?" Alex asked as he put Haley on the ground.

"You know I do. Let me call Alicia and let her know. We were supposed to meet for lunch but with what happened I doubt she wants to hang out." Haley said as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Alicia its Haley. I just found out Alex is back and he wants me to come with Chris and him. You are more than welcome to come along too just let me know. Talk to you later. Bye." Haley said as she hung up her phone. "Ok let's go." Haley said with a smile as her phone rung. She looked down at the caller ID to see that it was Frankie. She opened it up and clicked ignore.

"Who was that?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wrong number. Let's go." Haley said grabbing Alex's hand.

**~Hotel~**

"Thanks for letting me stay here Bobby. I don't know what I'd do without you." Alicia said with a small smile as she hugged Robert.

"No problem sweetie. James is a dumbass. He doesn't know what he's throwing away." Robert said as he tightened the hug.

"Thanks. I'm going to pick up Kinlee and then meet Haley for lunch. I know she is worried about me. Thanks again Bobby I won't bother you with our problems again."

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like Alicia. Until you and dumbass get stuff straightened out. Kinlee is welcome to." Bobby said as Alicia gave him a smile and walked out the door.

She grabbed her phone and listened to her voicemail and gave a little smile when she heard who her best friend was with. She quickly sent a text to see where they were and hopped into her car to drive to the restaurant.

After a few minutes of driving Alicia pulled into a little Mexican restaurant and walked inside. She smiled as she saw Alex and Haley sitting beside each other laughing and smiling.

"Hey guys." Alicia said with a smile as she took a seat beside Chris. She ordered a Strawberry Daiquiri as Chris shook his head.

"What?" Alicia asked with a laugh.

"A daiquiri really? You don't want that. Waiter can I get two shots of Jack Daniels?" Chris asked as Alicia looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Trying to get me drunk?" She asked with a laugh as Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Chris asked as the others laughed. "I just want you to have a good time. You've been so busy with James and Kinlee you haven't had any time for yourself or your friends live a little." He added as the others nodded in agreement.

"What the hell." Alicia said as the waiter brought them their shots. She took one from the waiters hand and quickly downed it causing the others to cheer. She grimaced a little and swallowed causing Chris to laugh a little at her.

"Lightweight." Alex said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Shut up its been a long time since I've had a drink thank you." Alicia said as she took a drink of her daiquiri.

"Kind of shocking considering who you're married to." Haley said as Alicia laughed a little.

"He was always drunk someone had to be the sober one."

"I wanna change Alicia." A voice said from behind making Alicia stiffen up.

"Was this a set up?" Alicia asked as Haley stayed quiet and drunk her Corona.

"You fell for it didn't you?" James asked with a smirk as Alicia glared at him.

"You smug bastard! I hate you!"

"No you don't if you did you would've kicked me in the balls and stormed out. You know you love me." James said as he got down on his knees in front of her.

"You arrogant son of a bitch…"

"Just stay with me Alicia. Keep our family together." James said with a serious face as Alicia just looked at him.

"Stay with you? All we do is fight! Over stupid shit too. It gets old James."

"Well that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing." James said as the customers looked in his direction.

"Whatever James let me go." Alicia said with no emotion as James blocked her from getting up.

"No. It's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, for ever, you and me, every day. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? 30 years from now, 40 years from now? What's it look like? If you can picture it without me and Kinlee then go! I lost you once, I think I can do it again. If I thought that's what you really wanted, but I don't want you to just give up on us Alicia." James said causing tears to fall from Alicia's eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with James?" Alicia said with a small smile as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"That old me went out the door when I thought I lost you forever. I'm a dumbass. I let my words get ahead of my brain sometimes. I love you Alicia Black. Come back home to me?" He asked as Alicia smiled and nodded.

James smiled and picked his wife up. He held her tightly as he kissed her lips.

Haley, Alex, Chris and the rest of the restaurant's customers cheered as Alicia broke the kiss and laughed.

"Come on lets go home so I can prove to you how much I missed you." Alicia whispered in James ear.

"Bye y'all." James said as he carried his wife out the door quickly making Haley and the guys laugh.

"Wonder what they are doing." Alex asked with a laugh as Haley shook her head and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Alex sighed as he looked at it to see nothing.

"You keep doing that no one is ever going to call. You have a girlfriend you didn't tell me about?" Haley asked as Alex laughed.

"No, nothing like that. My doctor was supposed to call me back and let me know if I'm 100% cleared to wrestle at the pay per view. He told me to begin training and he would let me know as soon as he could." Alex explained.

As soon as he said this his phone went off.

"Good luck" Haley mouthed as she saw the caller ID. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently as he answered his phone.

"Hi Dr. Greene. I'm doing fine just waiting on your call." Alex said with a laugh then changed his expression. "Oh I see. Ok then. Thank you doctor." He added as he hung up the phone.

"Well?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll talk to you guys later." Alex said as he pushed his way out of the booth leaving his friends in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Read and Review please?**

* * *

"Alex!" Haley screamed as her friend walked to his car and slammed the door. Haley opened it causing Alex to glare at her.

"Not now Haley…"

"No you are going to tell me what's wrong. You are my best friend Alex. I tell you everything now it's your time to spill." Haley said as Alex sighed realizing she wasn't going to back down.

"I'm still not 100%. My doctor thought I would be able to get back in the ring but it seems the tear was worse than he thought." Alex said looking down as Haley leaned against the open car door.

"You should be glad he's not letting you get back in there Alex. You don't want to go back if you aren't 100%. Remember last year when you fucked up your back and you kept on wrestling how much pain you were in. I won't let you do that to yourself again Alex." Haley said as Alex finally looked up at her.

"I know I am grateful Hal trust me, but it's like I can never win."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked with a confused face.

"I never win Haley. Every time something good happens something always comes along to fuck things up. First my doctor gets my hopes up about making it to the pay per view then he tells me to wait a couple more weeks and then Frankie comes along to screw things up." Alex said as Haley's eyes widened.

"What does Frankie have to do with anything?" Haley asked as Alex smiled a little bit and sighed.

"Just forget it Haley…" Alex said as he tried to shut the door but Haley stood in front of it.

"No you aren't going anywhere until you tell me what you meant by that last comment."

Alex rolled his eyes before he grabbed Haley's waist and pulled her to him. Haley's eyes widened as his face was inches from hers. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed them gently before he pulled away to see Haley still had her eyes closed.

She opened them and looked at Alex who was smirking.

"You mean that's what I've been missing? Why didn't you say anything?" Haley asked as Alex put his hands on the steering wheel.

"You fell so head over heels for Frankie the Antonio Banderas look a like there was no way you would go for a guy like me." Alex said as Haley stepped closer.

"Wanna bet?" She asked with a smirk as she pulled him down and kissed him again.

"What in the hell?" Chris said as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Come up for air y'all!" Alicia shouted from her and James' car as Chris just stood there in shock.

They broke the kiss and laughed when they saw Chris' expression.

"I won't hang out with tranny!" Haley shouted as Chris gave her a glare.

**~James and Alicia's House~**

"Mmm." Alicia said as she rolled over and laid her head on her husband's bare chest. She smiled as she kissed his lips.

"Good morning." Alicia said as James started to stir. "Want a repeat of last night?" She added with a giggle as James groaned a little.

"You're trying to kill me woman. I need to regain my strength." James said as Alicia crawled on top of him.

"Want me to fix you breakfast?"

"Please."

"What do you want?" Alicia asked as she kissed down his chest.

"Eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes…" James said causing Alicia to laugh.

"How about just pancakes and bacon?"

"Honey as long as you cook I don't care." James said as he sat up on the side of the bed. "I'm going to go take a shower. I love you." He said as he kissed her lips and walked to the bathroom.

Alicia smiled and lay back in the bed. She raised an eyebrow as noticed James' phone lit up on the table. She picked it up and saw that he had a voicemail. She made sure the bathroom door was shut before she called his voicemail and punched in her husband's password.

"_Hi James its Gail. I just wanted to call and see how you were doing."_ The voice on the voicemail said.

"Okay so far so good." Alicia said under her breath as she continued listening.

"_I really miss you and I miss us. I know it's a lot to ask since you are married but just think things through ok? I really think we should try again. Call me when you can. Love you bye."_

Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she just stared at the phone.

"Babe what's going on…" James asked but trailed off as he saw his phone in his wife's hands.

"We are going to play a little game James called tell the mother fucking truth." Alicia said as James gripped his towel. "Why in the hell is she calling you?"

"Who?"

"Gail."

"We've been friends for years Alicia. She used to be my valet. You are blowing this out of proportion." James yelled as Alicia stood up to face him.

"Oh am I? Hmm if she's just your friend and old valet how come she said 'I really think we should try again. I miss you and I miss us.' What the fuck is that James?" Alicia screamed.

"Alicia her contract with wwe is about to be up. She has been thinking about coming back to TNA because they will utilize her. Chris Harris is supposed to be returning as well. She was talking about reforming America's Most Wanted Alicia." James said as Alicia crossed her arms.

"Whatever James."

"Alicia cut the shit. I'm so tired of having to defend myself. Everything I do you think I'm cheating. I am sick of it. I love you but I can't deal with it anymore. I'm tired of all the fighting. I tried to make it work and to make it work for the sake of Kinlee but you know what? I'm done. No more chances. No more busting my ass to get back into your good graces. First thing in the morning I'm calling my lawyer." James said as he quickly put his clothes on.

"So you're running again?" Alicia asked with a raised eyebrow as James threw his belongings into his suitcase.

"No it's called getting away from you before I go completely insane." He said with a glare as he zipped his suitcase up and headed for the door.

"You aren't even going to tell me goodbye?" Alicia asked as James stopped in the doorway and looked at her with a sad face then kept on walking.

Alicia made sure he was gone before she pulled her phone out and dialed a number.

"Hey." She said with a smile before sitting down on the bed. "Our plan worked perfectly. I'll talk to you later. Love you bye."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here is the latest chapter! I only own Haley and Alicia! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Imapct

"Have you ever been so mad at yourself that you can't sleep at night? You can't live with yourself because you are so pissed off about something you did? Well that would be me." Ric Flair said as he was staring down Bobby Roode and his daughter who had come out with her teammate.

"I have not been able to sleep or live with myself since I tapped out to you in Cincinnati buddy." Ric continued as Bobby just stared at him.

"Really dad? Grow up." Haley said as Ric glared at her.

"You stay out of this little girl. This is between me and Bobby. I want to know what in the hell makes you think that you can jump on the Nature Boy Ric Flair like that and live in this business for any length of time going forward." Ric shouted as Bobby looked at him.

"Ric listen, with all due respect when you came into this company I was one of the guys that you came too first. You took me under your wing and you mentored me. You taught me a lot. Are you talking about Lockdown and your shoulder? That's what this is about? Lockdown was a war. It wasn't a wrestling match and you know that." Bobby said as the crowd cheered around them. "One of the things you taught me Ric was to take chances and to seize opportunities. I saw that chance and I took it. You taught me that. What happened at Lockdown you know as well as I do you were on the other foot Ric Flair. You would've did to me what I did to you. That was then we need to move on. What's done is done." He added as Ric stood there glaring at him.

"That's where you are wrong. If the shoe would've been on the other foot I would've put you out of wrestling for the rest of your career. That's the difference between you and me. And mentoring you and helping you become a man are two different things. Taking you and James out showing you things the town, getting you drunk getting you laid…" Ric said as Haley gagged.

"Dad you are 62 no one wants to hear that!" Haley said making a face.

"That's what I was doing! I was teaching you how to be a wrestler. A real wrestler. Impact wrestling. Work hard, play hard. Wrestle hard play harder. Impact…" Ric said as he took off his jacket getting ready to fight Bobby as Bobby held out his hand.

"No Ric. I'm not doing this. What happened at Lockdown was business. It's nothing personal. There's no one in this business that respects you and you're family more than me. But don't you EVER underestimate the fact that I'm not a man. I've been a man for a long time and I will continue to be a man long after you are gone. Okay Ric? So lets just forget about what happened at Lockdown. We need to move forward. I've had my time and you've had your time I respect you." Bobby said as Ric stood there smiling at him.

"I've had my time? They've been telling me that for twenty five years you asshole! And I'm not Ken Anderson calling you that I'm Ric Flair. Got it? Two different ideas two different places in the world. Now I'm not saying what you did was wrong and I'm glad you did it. Here's what I'm going to do. This is what I wanna see. You know I have a saying if you want to be the man you have to beat the man. Well you beat the man right? Being the man and staying the man are two different things. Break it again right now!" Ric yelled as Bobby shook his head.

"Ric I'm not doing this…"

"Break it again right now!" Ric repeated as Bobby stood there trying to keep his cool.

"It's over I'm not doing this." Bobby said as he turned around and began to walk out of the ring but stopped as Ric slapped him across the face.

"NOTHING is over until I say its over." Ric said as Bobby went nose to nose with him. "You are going to learn!" Ric said but was cut off as Bobby's anger finally caught up with him. He snapped and put Ric into an armbar.

Haley quickly moved to the corner and looked in shock as her teammate held the submission move on her father. She looked at him with wide eyes torn on whether to take her family's or her teams side.

Ric screamed in pain as Bobby held the submission tighter. Haley screamed as she saw Gunner, Matt Hardy, Bully Ray, and Abyss the other members of Immortal running down the ramp to protect their leader.

Bobby held his own for a little while until the four ganged up on him

"Move out of the way!" Bully Ray yelled as Matt and Gunner held Roode down. He struck Bobby with his chain repeatedly making him scream in pain.

"What are we going to do about her?" Matt asked Gunner who shrugged then smiled as Abyss walked towards her. She let out a scream as he picked her up and did the black hole slam on Haley who laid motionless on the canvas. Gunner pushed her to the side with his feet as Bully Ray was yelling out orders.

"Abyss get two chairs!" He yelled as Matt and Gunner held Bobby down with Ray still striking him with the chain.

Abyss quickly went ringside and grabbed two chairs as threw them into the ring.

"Gunner put the chair under his shoulder!" Ray yelled as Gunner obeyed him. Matt Hardy struck him repeatedly then stopped as Bobby flopped around the ring in pain.

"How does that feel?" Matt yelled but then hissed in pain and fell to his knees as a small brunette was shown giving him the low blow.

She threw her brass knucks out of the ring and grabbed a kendo stick from behind. She went after Gunner who quickly got out of the way and ran up the ramp.

"Who is this woman Mike?" Taz asked as the woman was beating Matt Hardy repeatedly with the kendo stick.

"That looks like James Storm's wife Alicia. I guess she is getting revenge for what Immortal did to her husband and his teammate." Mike said as the announcers stood in shock of the woman's actions.

"How does that feel mother fucker?" Alicia screamed as the crowd cheered around them.

She stopped and smiled but quickly turned around to see Ray standing there staring her down.

"Where did you learn to use a kendo stick like that little girl?" He asked as she didn't look scared of him.

"Tommy mother fuckin' Dreamer you fat ass bastard." Alicia screamed kicking him in the stomach.

She hit him with the kendo stick as hard as she could and as much as she could before security finally removed the small woman from the ring.

"NO LET ME GO!" She yelled as the security guard started to carry her up the ramp.

"Let me go Kimo!"

"NO! You are going to get all your friends fired dumbass. I won't let you go." He said as she gave him a glare.

"Korean eye candy you are no fun!" She said with a pout making him laugh.

**~Backstage~**

Alicia slowly walked towards the locker room and saw Haley standing with Alex. She took a deep breath as she walked towards them.

Haley looked at her with a glare as she held her lower back.

"Um… hi…"

"Please tell me that was scripted." Haley said as Alicia stood there and stayed quiet.

"Alicia…."

"No…"

"No? What do you mean no?" Alex yelled as Alicia looked at the floor. "You know you could have your husband fired? Bobby fired? Hell even Haley fired? What has gotten into you?" Alex asked.

"I don't know I just snapped…"

"Alicia its scripted it was supposed to happen that way. What is James going to think?" Haley asked as Alex rubbed her back.

"Fuck James. I could care less what he thinks. He wants to divorce me anyways."

"What the hell? What do you mean by that?" Haley asked with wide eyes as Alicia nodded.

"I mean that…" She started to say but was cut off when she saw Dixie Carter walking towards her.

"Mrs. Black we need to have a talk. Come with me please." Dixie said as Alicia let out a breath and followed the president of TNA into her office.

"I swear that girl is going to be the death of all of us." Haley said as Alex wrapped his arms around her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here is the latest chapter! A little short but I promise the next one will be longer! Read and review please?**

* * *

**~Later~**

"What do you think Dixie's saying to her?" Haley asked as Alex pulled into the driveway of her house.

"Probably telling her she is going to fire James or going to charge her with assault with a deadly weapon on her wrestlers I don't know." Alex said with a shrug as Haley kept rambling.

"I just can't believe that she would do something like that. What the hell has gotten into her?" Haley asked but stopped short as Alex pushed her against the door with a smirk on his face.

"Alex, what…?" Haley started to ask but stopped short as Alex brought his lips down to hers.

He deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into her mouth making her moan against his lips.

After a few minutes Alex broke the kiss.

Breathing heavy Haley looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"What was that for?"

"To shut you up." Alex said walking into the house with Haley glaring at him.

"You what?"

"You heard me." Alex said with a smirk. Haley threw a pillow at him making him laugh even more.

"Asshole."

"No that's Ken Anderson." Alex said knowing he was pushing Haley's buttons.

"You're pushing it mister…" Haley said pointing as Alex sat down on the couch.

"What are you going to make me do sleep in the bathtub?" He asked with a laugh. "Don't worry I won't touch you any more tonight." He added as Haley smirked a little. If he wanted to be an asshole Haley could be a bitch.

"Oh really? What if I want you to touch me?" She said with a smirk taking off her shirt. Alex gulped.

"I won't." He said as she moved closer.

"I'd love to see you try." Haley said biting her lip trying not to laugh as she slowly began to move her jeans over her hips.

Alex jumped up and picked her up.

"I thought you weren't going to touch me." Haley said breathing heavy and wrapped her legs around Alex's waist.

"I lied." Alex said as he captured her lips with his.

He kept his lips on hers as he slowly walked up the stairs and sat Haley down on the step.

She quickly took his shirt off and bit her bottom lip at the sight of Alex in nothing but his tight jeans.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"I've been wanting to rape you all night. Remind me to thank your stylist." Haley said with a moan as Alex kissed down her neck.

He looked up at her with a grin before he removed her bra and clamped his mouth on her breast making her moan.

Haley moaned louder as she felt his beard scrape across her skin.

"I hate you." Haley said as Alex laughed.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. This shit is hell on my back. I'd like a nice soft bed please." Haley said with a smile as Alex picked her up and kissed her lips as he took her to her bedroom.

**~Dixie's Office~**

"Dixie I know things weren't supposed to go that far…" Alicia said as Dixie cut her off.

"Do you know how much trouble you could be in? How much trouble you have put the company in?" Dixie asked as Alicia looked down at the floor.

"Luckily the ratings were some of the highest that we've had in three years. I'm sure Jeff could work something out with the network too so we can stay broadcasting. But Alicia, when I say go out there make an impact I didn't mean to go that far." Dixie added as Alicia looked up at her slowly.

"I'm sorry Dixie."

"Be thankful I'm your aunt. If not your butt would be fired."

"But I don't work for you aunt Dixie." Alicia said with a smirk as Dixie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Watch it missy. When I called you that night I never expected you would say yes. How did James take our bait?" She asked as Alicia looked down at the floor.

"Hook, line and sinker. Dixie why can't I just tell him? He told me that he wanted a divorce." Alicia said as Dixie shook her head.

"I thought that was what you wanted."

"At first yeah, but now no. I want my family together aunt Dixie and now he doesn't want to be anywhere near me." Alicia said as Dixie looked at her with no emotion.

"All he did was drink and tear you down Alicia. You can do better for yourself." Dixie said making Alicia glare at her.

"He also gave me the happiest nine years of my life. He gave me Kinlee and loved me even after all the bullshit I've put him through. Your saying I deserve better? He is the one that deserves better. I have crazy people's genes." Alicia said standing up. "I love you aunt Dixie and I am thankful that you took me in when my parents passed away, I am thankful for everything that you have done for me. It seems like you don't want me to be happy."

"No Alicia that's not it."

"Then how come I can't tell my husband I'm having my first match in a few weeks?"

"The element of surprise." Dixie said with a smile as Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Dixie, James can act. He's did it for years…"

"It still takes away from it. I don't want it to be an act I want his true reaction when he sees you."

"That means he's going to kick your ass then he'd going to kick mine for not telling him and he'll still want to divorce me." Alicia said as Dixie glared at her.

"You won't tell him and that is final…"

"Watch me." Alicia said as she slammed the door to her aunt's office.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here is the latest chapter! The song I used is called It's Not You By Halestorm. Read and review please? :)**

* * *

**~Morning~**

Haley woke up and smiled when she realized Alex had his arms around her. She turned around in his arms and smiled as she saw Alex was already awake.

"Morning beautiful." Alex said with a smile as Haley buried her head back into his chest.

"I don't want to wake up. I don't want to go to work." Haley said with a pout as Alex leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

Haley broke the kiss with a groan as her cell phone started to ring playing the song FMLYHM By Seether loudly.

"That better not be Dixie Carters ass." Haley said as she reached over and looked at the ID.

"Nice ring tone." Alex said with a raised eyebrow as Haley rolled her eyes at him.

"Hi this is Haley Flair sorry I can't take your call right now but please leave a message after the beep… beep…" Haley said as Alex held onto her from behind and laughed as he nuzzled her neck.

"_Cut the shit Haley. Where are you?" _the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Frankie you are not my father therefore I don't have to tell you shit. What do you want? I'm kind of busy now." Haley said as Alex kissed her neck.

"_I want to know why you have been avoiding me for the past few weeks. I've called you and have gotten no answer, you don't even give me the time of day at the shows what gives?" _Frankie asked as Haley put the cell phone on speaker.

"How can I put this Frankie… I moved on." Haley said with a grin.

_I'm in love with somebody  
Found someone who completes me  
I'm in love with somebody , oh yeah  
And it's not you_

"_You what?" _Frankie asked.

"What don't you get? I moved on Frankie. I realized I knew who I loved all along and that someone isn't you."

"_After all that we have been through you are just going to throw what we had away?"_

Haley laughed a little bit.

"Frankie what we had was me sneaking into your hotel room at all hours of the night and hiding from my friends. I got sick of it so I moved on."

"_I started divorce proceedings FOR YOU and you go and pull this shit…"_

"Frankie, with or without me you guys weren't getting along. Everyone knows that. It was just a matter of time before y'all got divorced." Haley said as she heard Frankie fuming on the other end of the phone.

"_So what are you trying to say?"_

_Read my finger whatcha gonna do?  
See these lips are all done talkin' to you  
I don't mean to bruise your ego  
But I've had you nailed down for so long  
And I don't see your name on my tattoo  
Hope you understand  
It's been a long time coming  
It's for the best  
No offense_

"After all I've said you are seriously asking me that? We are done Frankie. Alex and I are happier than ever. Fuck you."

"_Shelley? You can't be serious…" _Frankie said with a laugh.

"Yes. I'm dead serious."

"_You left me for Shelley? Seriously look at me look at him. You just threw away the best you ever had, baby." _Frankie said making Haley bust out laughing.

"Best I ever had? Don't flatter yourself sweetheart but I faked it almost every time we had sex." Haley said knowing Frankie was fuming. "I had you eating out of the palm of my hand for so long thinking that I actually enjoyed it. It was only a matter of time before I went and found someone better it was a long time coming." She added.

She held the phone for a few minutes as Frankie was silent for the first time since he had called her.

"Cat got your tongue?"

_I'm in love with somebody  
Found someone who completes me  
I'm in love with somebody , oh yeah  
And it's not you_

I know who you think you are  
Sorry I've turned you on but I'm kissing you off  
Your lines are whiskey and cigarettes  
They're not enough to make me forget  
I've got someone who has raised the bar  
I've heard it all before  
Stop spinning your wheels  
I'll show you the door  
No hard feelings

"_No I'm just in shock…"_

"Shocked that the great and powerful Kaz just got shot down by someone? Glad to know I'm the first." Haley said with a smirk.

"_What has gotten into you Haley? Before all this happened we were friends. Why the sudden change of heart?" _Frankie asked.

"Frankie I always thought you were an arrogant bastard. I've heard your lines too many times before. Your lines are like whiskey and cigarettes… they aren't enough to make me forget what you put me through." Haley said.

"_Put you through? What in the hell have I put you through Haley"_

"You may think you are Mr. Innocent but you aren't. I know you bragged in the locker room saying 'Oh I hit the big time because I slept with Ric Flair's daughter.' You thought I didn't know about that but you'd be shocked how many people backstage hate your ass." Haley said as Frankie laughed a little bit. "Do you know how that made me feel? It made me feel like shit Frankie, and when it got around backstage that I broke up your marriage it made me feel worse. You acted like it was nothing. For guys it's different when you cheat on someone or have different women every night you are the man but if a woman does it they are considered a slut. You don't know what the hell I went through and you laughed it off." She added. 

I'm in love with somebody  
Found someone who completes me  
I'm in love with somebody , oh yeah  
And it's not you

"_Haley it's not like that."_

"Bullshit Frankie. You know who was there for me through all of this when no one else was? Alex. He didn't judge me and he loves me for me and not my name. It's over Frankie. Don't call me anymore, lose my number. I'll see you at work but other than that I want nothing to do with you." Haley said as she hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"How did that feel?" Alex asked as he touched Haley's face.

"Like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest. Now where were we?" Haley asked with a smile as Alex kissed her lips.

You're probably never been shot down before.  
I'll try and make it easier

I'm in love with somebody  
Found someone who completes me  
I'm in love with somebody , oh yeah  
And it's not you

**~Frankie's House~**

Frankie sat in shock at the words Haley had just said to him.

"Just you wait Haley… payback is a bitch." He said as he opened up his laptop and logged onto his twitter account.

It's not you.


	12. Chapter 12

**The author of the story allowed me to write this chapter for her. The muse came from impact so she allowed me to do it. BTW this is Sweetga07. The author of the story only own Haley and Alicia thats it. I hope you guys enjoy what I wrote. The second part of the impact show should be up tonight. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"That stupid son of a bitch NEVER saw it coming." Roode said looking into the camera.

The crowd started cheering cowboy as the screen showed James Storm waiting backstage watching what was going on in the ring.

"After years of hard work, you know opportunities like Bound For Glory and last week don't come around so often." Roode said as the crowd booed around him. "So I made the best of it." He added.

Catching him off guard as well as James Storm as he was watching. The song "The Bitch Came Back by Theory of a deadman" started to play, the screen lifted up to show a woman standing there in tight blue jeans, black boots, and a white Impact T-Shirt with her hair coming out the back of a hat with the hat almost hiding her face.

"Who is that Mike?" Taz asked as the camera focused in on the woman as she walked down the ramp.

"I think that's James Storm's wife Alicia." Mike said as Roode was shown staring at her as she got to the bottom.

The camera followed the girl as she got into the ring and the camera showing James Storm trying to get past the guys who were keeping him backstage.

"What do you want Alicia?" Roode asked looking at his former partner's wife. "Out here to tell me what I did to your husband was a mistake?" He added.

The camera showed Alicia who was smaller than Roode look as if she was sizing him nodding.

"I am out here BOB to get some answers." Alicia said as the crowd cheered. "I want to know why in the hell you took the punk way to winning that lovely belt you've got. James didn't have to give you any damn thing near that match but he did because he was your friend. And this is how the hell you prepay him? By coming out here calling him a stupid son of a bitch?" She added.

"Who knew that James storm need his punk ass defended by his bitch of a wife." Roode said as the crowd booed louder around him.

Alicia shook her head as she was shown smiling.

"Let me explain something to you Robert." Alicia said as she put on a serious face. "Where I come from, which would happen to be Macon, Georgia you mess with one person of the family you mess with ALL." She added as the crowd cheered louder than before. "You took out my husband with a god damn beer bottle and gave him a concussion. So I want you to know that PAY BACK IS A BITCH!" She added.

Roode looked at her with a raised eye brow and turned around shaking his head. Alicia lifted up the back of her shirt and pulled out a beer bottle. The crowd cheered loudly as she ran towards him and tried to hit him in the back of the head only for him to wrestle the bottle away from her.

"Really? Your nothing but a punk ass bitch's wife Alicia!" Roode shouted at her. "Your going to have to do better than that!" He added as he walked towards her.

Alicia was shown glaring at him and quickly slapped him across the face only for him to turn his head. He turned his head back towards her and backed her into a corner as the crowd cheered as James Storm already punched out some of the security team. He ran towards the ring and Roode quickly slid out leaving the married couple alone in the ring.

"Thank god for James Storm." Taz said shaking his head. "With the way Robert Roode is now, I don't know what he would have done to Alicia." He added.

"I second that one Taz." replied Mike.

The camera showed James talking to Alicia who was nodding at him. She grabbed a hold of his hand as Sting walked out from behind the screen.

"Bobby!" Sting said as Roode turned around and looked at him. "You need to look out for your self since you took the low road to get to that belt. I'd rather take the high road right now. So I am going to make a match for tonight! It will be you BOBBY defending against Storm." He added

Roode was shown staring at James and Alicia who were in the ring then back at Sting.

"As your friend would say, Sorry About your DAMN." Sting said holding the mic out letting the crowd finish it.

Both men were staring death glares at each other. Roode walked backstage as Storm helped Alicia out of the ring. The crowd cheered as they walked backstage talking.

**~*Backstage*~**

"You did great out there." Haley said as Alicia came into her view. "I must admit you are a bit to much like your husband." She added.

Alicia laughed at her friends comment.

"Soon to be ex." James said as he let go of her hand.

Alicia looked down as he walked off leaving the two women standing alone. Haley looked at Alicia who was watching him walk away.

"Give him some time, he'll come around." Haley said as Alicia just nodded.

"Yea, I figured if I told him the truth about everything it would be ok but nope he still wants to divorce me." Alicia said as they started walking. "Got to love the truth sometimes it does more harm then good." She added.

Haley hugged her friend around the shoulders as they walked outside of the building.

"Hey, I got some news for you." Haley said nodding at her. "Me and Alex figured that it was best if we just stayed friends. Before you ask we did go on a dates but it was like dating my brother. I've known him as a friend for too long and plus he picked his lovely Nintendo themed bathroom over me." She added.

Alicia raised an eyebrow and laughed a little bit.

"AKA you went on a date then just fucked and realize it would be best." Alicia said as Haley's widen. "Hey don't look at me like that, news spread quick among these walls. Besides Tranny heard it was our lovely alien trunks." She added.

Haley laughed a little bit and smiled.

"Should have known he'd tell Chris." Haley said with a smile. "But it's ok thought, I'm not going to jinx it but I've been seeing a guy and before you ask NO we haven't slept together." She added.

"Oh due tell, since my marriage is going to hell I need some kind of romance."

Haley went to say something but stopped as the door open and a stage hand walked out looking at them.

"We need to shoot the promo."

Both women walked into the building and followed him then stopped as Dixie grabbed a hold of Alicia's arm.

"I want you two right here so it looks as if she is running to get you."

Alicia nodded at her aunt as she turned around to see Haley walking up the hall a little bit.

"Haley, when you come at Alicia I want you to run." Dixie said as Haley nodded.

Alicia pulled out her cell phone and sat down on one of the moving boxes acting as if she was busy. Haley got a nod from the camera guy.

**~*Promo*~**

"Alicia!" shouted Haley as she ran towards her.

Alicia looked up at the sound of her voice and jumped down grabbing a hold of Haley stopping from running any more.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked as she looked at her friend.

"James was attacked and he is bleeding pretty badly." Haley said as Alicia's eye widen in a instant. "Come on, they are trying to get a trainer." She added.

Both women took off running with the camera following behind them. Alicia round the corner and ran into a room to see her husband sitting on the floor bleeding badly from his head. She let out a small scream as she tried to push past the trainers only to be kept back as the camera showed AJ holding her back.

"Let me go AJ!" Alicia said as she tried to get out of his grip. "PLEASE!" She added.

The camera showed her face as they showed tears falling down her cheeks. She shook her head and quickly stomped her foot on his shoe making his grip on her loosen and she slipped out of his grip. She ran over to James's side and touched his arm as the others were yelling for a trainer. He was shown falling over and Alicia grabbed hold of his arm trying her best to hold him up away from the floor.

"Let them do their work Alicia."

"Shut up AJ."

Alicia was able to hold him up as he rested against her body getting blood on her shirt she didn't seem to even notice or be bothered by it as she was talking to James as AJ and Haley watched. Alicia ran her hand through his hair getting it out of his face as the trainers appeared into the room helping him up slowly.

"Come on let's get you another shirt, while the trainers take a look at him." Haley said as Alicia shook her head.

"No, I'm not leaving him sorry." Alicia said as the camera faded black.

**~*End Promo*~**

Alicia looked down at her shirt to realize her husband blood was now on her shirt. She looked up to see James staring at her.

"I figured that you'd freak out by now." James said looking at her.

"Well if I knew that this wasn't real and I walked in on something like that James, I'd freak the hell out for sure." Alicia said nodding at him. "James, can I talk to you after the show tonight please? I just need a few minutes." She added.

He nodded at her as he walked off with the trainers close behind him.

"We've got to film the other spot." Haley said as Alicia nodded at her and followed her the same direction that James and the few others went.

**~*Promo*~**

The camera faded in to show James Storm with his wife Alicia sitting behind hold holding onto him as if she was what was keeping him up right and a trainer checking him out.

"I don't you wrestling tonight." The trainer said as Sting walked in.

"I'm fine!" James stormed causing Alicia to jump.

"Nope." Sting said shaking his head.

James quickly tried to stand up but instantly falls back down into the chair with help of Sting and the trainer.

"I'm fine damnit!" shouted James as Alicia was shown looking concern.

"Baby your not fine, please don't wrestle tonight." Alicia said as she got on her knees beside him as Sting looked at her then at him.

James looked down and her shook her head.

"I'm fine Alicia, my god stop being a damn mother hen." James said as Alicia looked down at his leg.

"You don't even know what city your in James." Sting said as James looked at him. "What City are you in?" He added.

Storm remained quiet as the trainer was trying to clean his cut. Alicia was shown shaking her head as she grabbed a hold his hand and he squeezed it as if he was trying to tell her he was ok or something.

**~*End of Promo*~**

Alicia just sat down on the floor beside James as he still held her hand as Haley walked into the doorway and smiled.

"Are you two ever going to make up?" Haley asked as the trainer looked at her as the sudden sound then went back to work. "You two are like the couples in movies never happen in real life. Also I'm sick of the both of you asking me how the other one is doing. So would you just please make up already so I can get on with my life and maybe become a Bischoff in the future." She added.

Both James and Alicia looked at with a raised eye brow.

"I told you I was seeing somebody." Haley said looking at Alicia.

"Wow I never thought I figured you'd be the type to go after Eric eww." Alicia said making a gagging sound.

"Wrong one, Garrett."

Alicia just looked at her and shook her head.

"That would explain how fortune won their matches." Alicia said nodding at her. "You were fucking the ref!" She added.

Everybody in the room busted out laughing as Alicia smiled but remained sitting by her husband.

"Good luck with that honestly, you need to be happy. But if I can work my magic and beg and plead maybe I can still have my cowboy right here." Alicia said nodding towards James who now was pretending not to pay attention.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes we are aware that this is late. So it doesn't matter. If you read it you read it. If not OH WELL! Says the sick girl. But anyways! You know the drill, She owns who she owns. So read and review read and enjoy!**

* * *

**~*Impact*~**

"Is he going to do it?" Taz asked as James Storm's new music and video played.

"He lost a lot of blood earlier, his wife Alicia tried to talk him out of it but he kept saying he was fine." Mike said as the camera stayed on the stage.

After a while the music stopped and Roode was shown smiling in the ring. The crowd booed his actions but quickly turned to cheers as the music started up once more.

"Will he do this time?"

The camera focused once more onto the stage showing Alicia out in front of her husband pleading for him not to do the match. He just shook his head slowly and tumbled a little bit.

"What is he thinking?" Mike asked as Roode was shown in the ring.

Alicia stood her ground in front of her husband.

"James please don't do this!" Alicia said shaking her head as he was walking her backwards. "You've got nothing to prove baby please. Don't do this." She added.

He was staggering back and forth as he walked down the ramp eying the man over his wife's head. The camera was beside the couple as Storm was staring a hole through the man in the ring. He quickly pushed Alicia out of the way and ran to the ring sliding in and taking Roode down the mat causing the ref to call for the bell to start the match.

"Storm's wife Alicia was trying to do the right thing, but we all know Storm is stubborn as they come." Mike said as the camera showed Alicia standing at the bottom of the ramp with a helpless look on her face.

After a few rounds of punching Storm throw Roode into the corner and does a back body drop. The crowd cheered the former champ but quickly got silent as he started stumbling. After a few seconds, Storm fell down to the mat causing his wife to ran to the ring. Sliding in under the bottom rope she looked at Roode for only a split second before turning her attention to her husband who laid motionless in the ring.

"Get help." Alicia said as she stared at the ref. "My god get some fucking help for my husband." She added shouting.

Alicia touched his head trying to get him to talk to her something as the people around her were running around once more. Roode tried to go near him but the ref kept him away as Alicia had her husband's head in her lap.

"This is just wrong and went to far." Mike said as the doctors walked down the ring.

"He shouldn't be down here, he has a head injury." The doctor said as Roode listened. "He needs to go to the hospital." He added.

Alicia was shown looking more alarmed then she was before backstage. The doctor looked at Alicia who slowly moved out of the way but was helped up by Roode catching her off guard. She stood there as Roode told the doctor he was going to help the ref get Storm up. Alicia stood there off to the side and got out of the ring unaware of what was going on in the ring. She turned around as she heard the bell ring three times.

"What?" Alicia said turning around to see Roode did a school boy pin.

She quickly slide back into the ring as Roode ran out of the ring as AJ and Kaz ran down to the ring. Alicia shook her head as she watched as AJ was yelling at Roode to get a title shot at the ppv.

"Fuck the damn paper ppv AJ!" shouted Alicia as she held her husband's head in her lap.

The camera showed her shaking as the trainers were attending to her husband.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Another chapter from me aka sweetga07 She is allowing me to write this story whenever the mood strikes I'm assuming. But The way James Storms looks on TNA lately that is alot often :P but she owns Haley, Kinlee, and Alicia. So yes read and review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Haley?" Alicia said as she walked into her friend's living room. " Have you checked uh twitter today?" She added.

Haley looked up putting some of her blonde hair behind her ear and looked up at her with a raised eye brow.

"No why?" Haley asked as Alicia made the motion for her to follow her.

Haley put the book down on the table in front of her and followed the small woman into the office that was down the hall.

"Is Kinlee enjoying spending time with James?" Haley asked as Alicia just nodded without saying another word. "Ok Ali you got to say something." She added.

"Read this." Alicia said moving out of the chair letting Haley sit down.

Alicia pointed to something on the screen as Haley read out loud.

"There is a certain TNA Knockout who seems to open her legs to just about everybody." Haley said as she stared. "I won't say any names but I'll say that this girl gets around quick. Just like her dad back in the day." She added.

Alicia looked down that the brow carpet.

"Really?" Haley said as she kept reading. "Not only did she break up a marriage, she fucked one of the guys and stills does when the itch happens, but now she is fucking the bosses son. What a way to fuck her way to the top." She added.

"Got to love pissy exs." Alicia said as Haley stared at the screen.

Haley leaned back in the chair and stared a head.

"That son of a bitch!" shouted Haley standing up causing Alicia to jump. "Sorry Ali, but I figured that he was just playing around with threats. I mean I thought he was harmless." She added.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Alicia asked as they walked out of the office. "I mean come on, we tell everything to each other." She added.

Haley sat down on the couch once more and looked up at her friend.

"Because we both know that you would have found some way to find that man and beat him to a bloody pulp and I don't want to explain to your husband why your in jail." Haley said as Alicia just stared. "It's been a few weeks your acting as if it's been a life time. When James brings Kinlee here, she'll spend the night with me and you and him will have some alone time. I want you guys to make up please." She added.

Alicia sat down on the table in front of her.

"Stop trying to avoid the situation Haley." Alicia said looking at her. "What Frankie is doing is wrong, He has no right to say the things he are saying. He is just so damn bitter that you finally saw through him like I was hoping you would." She added.

Haley shook her head as Alicia went to say something but stopped as the door bell went off.

"Please make up, because I need one thing of real honest normalize in my life." Haley said as Alicia stood up. "I know yall aren't normal but still. It's normal to me." she added.

Alicia looked at her for a few seconds before turning around and walked over to the door to be greeted by her three year old daughter Kinlee who was smiling brightly at her mom.

"Did you have fun with your dad?" Alicia asked as James handed his daughter to her mom.

"I took her to the park and we went to zoo for a little while." James said as Alicia smiled at him. "She has a few things in the car. I'll get them and bring them in." She added.

Before she could say something, he walked away leaving standing there in the doorway. Haley walked up beside her causing Kinlee's eyes to light up at the sign of her "aunt".

"How about you spend the night with your Aunt Haley tonight?" Haley asked the three year old who was grinning. "Seee momma she wants to." She added.

Alicia looked at her before a seconds before James walked up causing her to look at him.

"Your daughter is going to be staying with her Aunt tonight." Haley said with a bright grin. "I promise I won't do anything stupid." She added.

James looked at Alicia then at his friend.

"Ok just no guys over." James said pointing at her.

"Sir yes sir." Haley said causing Kinlee to laugh.

James shook his head as his daughter went into the waiting arms of her aunt. Alicia kissed her daughters cheeks over causing her to giggle. James smiled at the interaction between his daughter and his estranged wife.

"I'll come and pick her up tomorrow maybe around lunch." Alicia said as Haley nodded at her. "We will have a mommy and kinlee day." She added.

The little girl was playing with the necklace around Haley's necklace not bothering to reply. James put the bag of clothes beside the door and watched as Alicia walked out of the door with her pocket book.

"Daddy will see you later pumpkin." James said touching his daughter's arm.

"Wuv you daddy." Kinlee said causing the grown man to melt on the spot.

Haley smiled at James who looked up at her.

"Would you please go after your wife?" Haley said as James stared at her. "I want things to go back to the way they were. You guys fighting one second then making up the next. You guys are soul mates. I need something normal in my life." She added.

James just stared at her for a second before walking out of the door way into the cold Tennessee night. Haley stood in the doorway with Kinlee on her hip.

"Let's hope mommy and daddy get back together because Aunt Haley needs them." Haley said as she closed the door.

Alicia stood at her car and was leaning against looking down at the ground. A figured blocked out the light that was shining causing Alicia to look up.

"Hi." James said looking at his estranged wife.

"Hi."

Alicia looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"You should keep the beard and the long hair it suits you." Alicia said leaning forward and touched the soft hair.

He laughed at the comment not really expecting to hear that. Alicia realized what she was doing and stopped only for James to grab her hand.

"Do you miss me?" James asked as Alicia looked at him.

"Do I miss you?" Alicia said as he stared down at her. "That's like asking me if I missed my parents. Of course James I miss you. I can't even believe I'm saying this but I missed the times when you yelled at me and seconds later we were laughing and smiling like nothing happened." She added.

Before Alicia could reply James pulled her close to him and captured his lips with hers. Alicia throw her arms around his neck and deepened it.

"Ahh what do you know." Haley said peeking out of the window with Kinlee on her hip. "I believe we got your parents back together. For now at least tomorrow is another story. You'll get use to it though when you get older." She added.

Kinlee let out a small laugh as if she was understanding her words. Alicia broke the kiss and stared up into the eyes of her husband.

"What do you say, that we go out to dinner and go home and I'll prove to you that I love you with every fiber in my body?"

"That sounds like plan to me ."

A smile spread across her face as he leaned down and once more kissed her on the lips. After a few seconds he broke the kiss.

"Follow me." James said with a wide smile. "I do believe that we are going to be making memories tonight darling." He added.

Alicia shook her head as she watched him walk backwards towards his truck. She looked up towards the house to see Haley and Kinlee standing in the window both smiling. She blew kisses at the two of them as Kinlee with the help of her aunt blow one back.

"Go get him Ali." Haley said as she watched the couple pull off into the dark night. "I hope I can have a love like your parents just minus the crazy issues." She added with a small laugh.


End file.
